When Minecraft becomes scary
by HarryBrumbyJacksonGames
Summary: Steve was just doing his usual thing, mining diamonds, when he hears footsteps behind him. Hoping it's another miner, he turns, only to find his worst nightmare. Random thing that I came up with. Rated T for some gore in the middle R


**AN: I just want to say, even if you disagree with me, I believe that Herobrine is real. I have not installed any mods or anything but I have seen him for myself. I quickly deleted that saved game afterwards and started a new one. **

**When Minecraft becomes scary **

Steve woke up from bed, yawned and got up. He was in a good mood. He had a nice house, with chests full of materials that made life so much easier. Steve remembered when he first arrived in Minecraftia. He had no tools, weapons or food and every night monsters came out of nowhere and tried to attack him. But Steve managed to survive and now he could live happily without a worry.

After eating breakfast he checked all of his chests. Damn. He didn't have any diamond to make a sword or even a pickaxe. But Steve wasn't too troubled. He knew a mine that had a good supply of diamonds and he could easily get some more. So Steve put on his diamond armour, strapped his iron sword to his back, equipped his iron pickaxe and strolled out of his house.

A minecart on a track was waiting outside of Steve's house, and it led straight to the mine that had the diamond that Steve wanted. He luckily had enough gold and redstone to make this track the day before when he found the diamond choked mine so he could easily get back to it. So Steve hopped in, flicked the lever and zoomed off across and under the land. During the journey, Steve munched on some cooked chicken to satisfy his hunger.

It was only a short walk from the minecart to the huge lump of diamond that was ready to be mined. Steve's eyes shined when he saw the glinting blue rock glowing from the stone. So Steve began to dig.

As he was mining away at the diamond, Steve heard footsteps behind him. Was there another miner in this land who had stumbled upon the same mine? If so, Steve was glad to have company; life in Minecraftia could get lonely sometimes. So, confused, Steve turned around. He froze. What Steve saw in front of him was the stuff of legends. Nobody knew whether he existed or not and whenever somebody claims to have seen him, someone always beats them down and says it's fake, even if it wasn't. But Steve believed those legends now.

Herobrine was staring at Steve, inches away from him. His blank white eyes that seemed to glow seemed to bare down into Steve's soul. His evil smile fixed upon his face. For a few seconds Steve and Herobrine locked eyes. Then Steve screamed and sprinted to the minecart. He shoved the lever and the minecart sped away from the mine and towards his house.

If only the minecart went faster. Steve kept glancing behind him, expecting to see Herobrine running after the cart, somehow keeping up. But he wasn't there. However just as Steve thought that he had escaped, Herobrine's form flashed at the end of the track just for a second. Then it flashed again a few minutes later, but closer to the cart this time. This kept happening, over and over again, until Herobrine seemed to be just behind the cart. Steve could hear strange whispers that scared him so much.

Just as Herobrine seemed to be on him, Steve reached his house. He jumped out and legged it towards the door, opening it and then slamming the door shut once inside. Panting, Steve stood, back to a wall a face of fear locked into position. He shuffled over to his bed, even though it was midday. Steve sat on it, feeling safe. He smiled and casually glanced up at the window, and screeched. Herobrine was pressed up against the glass, smiling in at Steve demonically.

Herobrine turned around, walked a few paces and then disappeared mid-step. Steve felt relived that Herobrine had gone, for a while at least. The good thing was the fact that Steve did manage to get some diamonds, which he quickly made into a diamond sword. He put his pickaxe away in a chest and then sat on the bed with both his diamond and his iron sword. Steve didn't leave his house until the next day.

Steve knew that he had to go out at sometime, and he decided that that time would be today. His food supply was getting low and he needed to find some pigs, cows and chickens. Steve opened the door slowly and peered out. He looked around. The coast was clear. Steve crept out and began to walk, looking for the right mobs.

As he searched, Steve thought of ways to escape from Herobrine. Everybody said that there is no way of escaping Herobrine. But that can't be true, Steve thought. There must be some way. Maybe killing him would be a good option. Once dead he could no longer bother Steve. However Herobrine always acted like a ghost and ghosts can't be killed with swords. But swinging a sword at Herobrine is still an option of death.

By mid-afternoon Steve had managed to stock up on his food supply that would last him for a couple of days. Also Herobrine hadn't shown up all day and Steve was beginning to get his confidence back. On his way back to his house, Steve found a pack of wolves. When spotting the wolves, Steve had an idea. Luckily, he could make the idea work because there were some bones in a chest back at home. Steve had killed plenty of skeletons in his time and he kept the bones if he ever needed or wanted to train wolves. That time had come.

By nightfall, Steve was in his house with at least 10 wolves sitting happily next to him. Grinning, Steve climbed into bed, feeling a lot safer now he had so many wolves around him to protect him from Herobrine. Steve had thought that if one aggravated wolf could kill a human, then maybe a certain number of wolves could kill Herobrine; or at least give Steve a fighting chance of killing him.

When Steve woke the next day, he was grinning. He had slept well and heard nothing unusual that suggested Herobrine's return. He turned and swung his feet over the bed, but they didn't hit the floor. The grin on Steve's face was gone in an instant. Wide eyes were staring at the wall, frozen in panic. Looking down slowly, he saw what his feet were resting on.

One of his beloved wolves was lying dead on the floor, its grey fur matted and stained with crimson blood. Two of its legs, its tail and its head were gone, a pool of blood surrounding each area where the missing body part should be.

Instantly, Steve flung his legs back onto the bed, his body in a flinching position. Lowering his raised arms, Steve looked around at the rest of the wolves. All of them were splattered in their own blood and all of them had body parts missing. All had been torn apart savagely, slaughtered in the night. What made the situation seem more gruesome was the fact that almost the entire floor in Steve's house was stained dark red by the animals' blood.

It took Steve most of the morning to clear the mess up. Wincing and pulling faces, Steve cleared out the wolves' bodies and, after being sick a couple of times, washed the floor clean of all wolf guts.

Steve was feeling distraught while he was doing this. Wolves were not good enough in order to kill or at least scare away Herobrine. He could just imagine Herobrine watching the wolves die horrifically and laughing, the animals bleeding to death or even drowning in their own blood. It made Steve shiver to think this.

There seemed to be no hope left. Even locking the door to his house did not stop Herobrine from entering. Nothing seemed to scare him or worry him, and there seemed no other option other than to stand and face the evil ghost.

By the end of the day Steve had made up his mind. The next day he would set out and find an open bit of land, equipped with his diamond armour, sword and his iron sword just in case. It was a shame that he didn't have an enchanting table because then he would enchant all of his armour and his weapons to become as strong as possible. That was if Herobrine didn't decide to murder him in the night.

The day of the fight arrived. Steve got up, determined. He ate some breakfast and made a cake. Putting on his diamond armour and equipping his swords, Steve put on a brave face. He also kept the cake with him so he could regenerate his huger while fighting. Steve turned to the door, and walked out.

Steve quickly found a large plain and put the cake down on the floor. He stood proudly next to the cake, feeling brave but also nervous. "Well, Herobrine. Come at me! You've been toying with me for weeks and now here is your chance to kill me!" Steve bellowed to the sky, glaring angrily up at it.

Nothing happened. But a few minutes later, dark thunder clouds formed above Steve. A low rumble echoed through the sky. Rain quickly fell, making the grass beneath Steve's feet become wet and muddy. Steve still stood facing the sky with an angry face. Lighting flashed and louder crashes of thunder rocketed across the air.

Something then caught Steve's eye. Someone was standing in the distance, on the far side of the grass plain, hidden behind some trees. Steve turned to glare at the figure. "Finally, you've come from your hiding place" he murmured, as though he was talking to himself. The figure then disappeared.

"Coward!" Steve shouted at the place where the figure stood just moments before. Thunder rumbled menacingly once more and Steve looked up. His face became shocked. The thunder clouds were swirling in a circle above his head, threateningly. Steve never knew that Herobrine could control the weather. Well he did now.

One giant flash of forked lightening crackled down and zapped Steve. His whole body stung and ached like crazy, as he collapsed to the floor. Steve's vision started to fade as well as his hearing. Before he lost consciousness, he heard a deep and cruel laugh, with the demonic face of Herobrine, grinning over him.

That was the last thing that Steve ever saw.


End file.
